


time changes a soul

by jubileekind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I really dont know how to tag this im so sorry, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Tears, angst but not really, could be read as platonic, if you want ig, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind
Summary: “You’ve changed” he sighed, glancing up at the other as they say on the park bench. The two had known each other long enough that he could tell the other was nervous. The fidgeting of fingers, the tugging on the hoodie drawstring, even with the way he held tension in his shoulders.“Sorry, I didn’t know that I had to stay the same” It was an unfair expectation, people change over time. He knew it was impossible that the other would be the exact same as the boy he knew since they were young but he would’ve never had expected him to have changed so drastically.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	time changes a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote in my creative writing club lmaooooo this is so poorly characterized i am so sorry oh my god ok have fun  
> twitter said i should and so i did lol
> 
> also im so sorry if this is formatted poorly i put 0 effort into this aksdajs <3

**“You’ve changed”** he sighed, glancing up at the other as they say on the park bench. The two had known each other long enough that he could tell the other was nervous. The fidgeting of fingers, the tugging on the hoodie drawstring, even with the way he held tension in his shoulders. 

“ **Sorry, I didn’t know that I had to stay the same”** It was an unfair expectation, people change over time. He knew it was impossible that the other would be the exact same as the boy he knew since they were young but he would’ve never had expected him to have changed so drastically. 

George sighed.  _ Why did everything always have to be so complicated when it came to Dream.  _ Although, that’s what made every moment they spent together fun. He could never expect what’d happen next, what next stunt he’d pull, what Dream would drag him along to do. George couldn’t recall a single dull memory of a time he’d spent with him. It was oddly endearing. 

But this wasn’t his Dream that he knew and loved. This was someone else. He was cold, harsh, his smile wasn’t even close to the one that used to brighten up whatever room he was in. And of course, most obviously, the mask he wore to cover his face. How he hid his emotions, buried them within a box, never let his guard down and let anyone know what he was thinking. George wanted to tear those walls down, he wanted to bring back the Dream who never spent a moment not smiling. 

George could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Do you really not see an issue here? An issue in who you’ve become?” a harsh laugh tore from his throat, “Because Dream this is going to tear you apart, god, it already has! You claim to care for nothing and yet you’re here.”

“I don’t see the point you’re trying to make here, George.” 

“Why do you want the discs so badly? What is the reasoning, what makes them worth more than every moment we’ve ever spent together.” The tears began to stream down his face but he simply couldn’t care anymore. The apathetic man clearly wouldn’t. 

Or, that’s what George thought, until he felt the warm hand rest on his cheek, gently wiping the tears away. He looked up, expecting the blank mask, but being pleasantly surprised to see Dream’s soft smile, the exact one from when they were kids, the one that felt warmer than the sun's kind rays. “George, it’s always been you? Do you really not see it? We had worked and fought together to get these discs, I want to prove it was for nothing, that it meant something. Did it mean nothing to you, George?” A sob tore from the dirty blonde’s throat, his voice getting louder and louder as it continued on.

“Oh Dream,” The man sighed, his heart weighing heavily for the boy, “Dream, it wasn’t about the discs. It was about you. I was fighting for you, not the discs.” George smiled brightly, contrasting the wet paths that had been left on his cheeks. 

“It… what?” Dream’s voice broke, as if a dam had fallen. 

“God Dream, it’s always been about you, you think I cared about some discs? I’ve been in love with you since the day we got close. I fought because you cared and I thought you understood.” 


End file.
